I Smelled You Too
by silveryswirls
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring J.K. Rowling's most predictable couple. For those of you who don't know whom I'm talking about, it's Ron and Hermione. Don't expect me to update. I write based on inspiration, not deadlines.
1. Getting Up The Nerve

She sat under a tree, her bushy hair clouding her face as she bent over a book. She was always reading those books, Ron reflected. Her genius was just one of the many things that made her beautiful to him.

He'd finally gathered the courage. He was going to tell Hermione exactly how he felt about her. He'd grilled Harry for suggestions, who had risen to the occasion and told him exactly how men in Muggle romance novels woo women.

"Women love it when men are deep and poetic. They particularly love metaphorical language."

The redhead was ready. He'd thought up several approaches he was convinced would cause Hermione to throw herself at him, declaring her love for him. He'd stayed up until four in the morning, trying to get the words together. Yet now, as he stared appraisingly at the bookworm, he lost his nerve.

Harry nudged him. Ron swallowed his fears and tremblingly approached her. "H-Hermione? Can I have a word?"

Hermione frowned at the interruption, but upon looking at the desperate look on Ron's face, she put a bookmark in her book and closed it. "What is it?"

Ron sat in the grass next to her, trying to find the words. "It's just...for a few years, I've had these feelings for you." He paused for effect before adding the poetic language that would make her swoon. "And it's just that...you're the Snitch, and I know I'm not a good Seeker, but I was hoping I could catch you for an extra hundred-fifty points."

Fifteen feet away, Harry smacked his forehead, wishing that Ron had discussed his ideas with him beforehand.

Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "_What?_" she hissed incredulously.

Ron frowned. She didn't look happy. This was a sign anyone else would have taken to mean "STOP NOW!" Ron took it to mean that he needed to continue, hopefully clearing it up.

"What I mean to say is...every time I look at you, my broomstick goes up."

Hermione was positively horrified by now, as was Harry. The latter closed his eyes as though in pain. Maybe telepathy really worked. Harry concentrated as hard as he could on a message. _Shut up, Ron. Shut up, Ron. To prevent certain parts of your anatomy from hurting quite a lot, please shut up._

It hadn't worked. Ron took a deep breath before adding the kicker. "I just want to put my Quaffle through your hoop!"

Hermione glared and slapped him with the same strength she'd had her third year, when she punched Draco Malfoy. Ron had admired her for her hitting skills then; now that it was being used against him, he burned with humiliation and slunk back over to Harry. "Where did I go wrong?" he moaned.

Harry whispered into his ear for about ten seconds before Ron's eyes lit up. He walked purposefully back over to Hermione.

"Hermione, I'd really like to stick my quill into your bottle of ink. Because without you, I am dry and worthless."

Hermione's evil eye faded into a surprised smile. "Oh, Ron!" she said breathlessly, throwing her arms around him. "That's so sweet!"


	2. I Smelled You Too

_Based on that one part in the sixth book in which Hermione, as usual, is answering all the questions Slughorn throws at the class._

"Ron," Hermione began a little breathlessly, "I have a confession to make."

"What is it, my love?"

Hermione cleared her throat, a little embarrassed. "Well, you see...remember that time in potions, when I was talking about what I smelled when I smelled Amortentia?"

Ron thought a moment. "Yes," he said finally. "I remember you cut off after parchment and cut grass."

"Well," Hermione continued, biting her lip. "The other thing I smelled...was you."

Ron took her in his arms. "Oh, Hermione," he murmured into her halo of brown curls. "I smelled you too."


	3. I Love You More

"I love you," Hermione sighed contentedly, snuggling closer to her redheaded boyfriend on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. And before you ask, yes, it's still Ron. Not one of his siblings, not Lily Evans in male form. Still Ron. 

Ron beamed. "I love you more."

A small smile formed on Hermione's face. He was such a sweetheart, but she knew he didn't really understand the extent a woman could love. "No, I love _you_ more."

Ron's grin faded a bit into a thoughtful frown. "No, really, Hermione. I love _you_ more."

The bookworm sighed exasperatedly. "Ron, you're a typical male. You've never understood women, and all of your emotional capabilities are in your anger and jealousy. It's obvious that I love you more."

Fists balled in slight anger (somewhat proving Hermione's point), Ron growled under his breath. "Oh, I don't understand women? Well, maybe I just don't understand how women always think they know better than men about how men feel! Maybe if _you_ understood _me_ better, you'd realize that I love you more!"

"But how would you know if you loved me more if you don't know how much I love you?" Hermione reasoned.

"How do _you_ know that _you_ love me more if you don't know how much I love you?" Ron countered.

"ARRGH!" Hermione screamed, annoyed. "You're so infuriating! I really hate you when you insist on picking fights!"

"Ah-ha!" Ron yelled triumphantly. "So you admit that you hate me sometimes! Obviously, I must love you more!"

"Well, no--" Hermione began, flustered. She couldn't take back her words. "Ron, you know I'd die for you!"

A silence fell over the two. Then--

"I know," Ron said quietly. "But I'd do more than that."

"What?"

"I'd live for you." He looked down at his lap. "I know you care about me enough that it would hurt you too much if I died. So I'd do everything in my power...to stay alive."

The two sat in ponderous silence for a moment, until Harry poked his head out from the upstairs dormitories. "Hey, are you two done bickering yet? Jeez, you guys are like an old married couple!"

The two turned back to each other smiling. "I love you," said Ron.

"I love you too," replied Hermione.


End file.
